Dragonet Flashbacks
Synopsis Elizabeth remembers the story of Dragonet attacking Elizabeth when they first met each other. Transcript Elizabeth was petting her small pink fish in her lap when suddenly, Rotom started screaming. Elizabeth: What's wrong, Rotom? Rotom: Dragonet's attacking you! Run away! Elizabeth and Dragonet looked at Rotom as if it was telling a story about meeting a flying Wailord. Elizabeth: What are you talking about? Finny: My mommy isn't attacking anybody! Rotom: Look! She has her blade out! Get away, quick! In Rotom’s and Elizabeth's mind, Elizabeth was struggling to get Dragonet away from her. Dragonet grabs her arm and twists it until it breaks. Flashback Dragonet: Say goodnight! Mew was reading Rotom's mind. It was slightly disturbed at what it was thinking about. Flashback Elizabeth: I want my Rotom! Give it back! Don’t kill me... Dragonet places a firm squeeze on her neck to silence her. Mew: Rotom, why are you even thinking about this? Rotom: How do you know, dumbass? Elizabeth: Rotom! Watch your language! Flashback Elizabeth: If she didn’t get this thing off of her, she would never see her Rotom again. Dragonet: I kidnapped you because I didn't trust humans then and I didn't know if you were going to hurt me. Flashback Dragonet punches Elizabeth out of her hands, causing the poor girl to fall to the ground with a large mark around her neck. Rotom: Elizabeth, would you ever give Dragonet back if you hadn't been attacked? Elizabeth: I would never give her back, but she’s my friend. But if you asked me if I wanted to be attacked by a red-eyed monster, I would say no way. Flashback Elizabeth tried to stand up and run, but she was knocked down. Flashback Elizabeth: Just give me my Rotom! Please! I beg of you! Flashback Rotom was screaming for its life. It was supposed to be in its trainer’s arms, but she was under attack. The creature punched Elizabeth until she blacked out. It then turned to Rotom. Finny: Mommy, why do you have a short temper while most other Ninja Dragonets don't? Dragonet: I don't really know, but I think it was the scientists. The only thing they ever did was turn on my Greninja DNA and made me immortal, nothing else, but it was traumatizing to me. Flashback Dragonet dragged the group away. A few hours later, Elizabeth woke up, but she still had her injuries. Flashback Elizabeth: Huh? She couldn't see her precious Rotom anywhere. She started to cry. Suddenly, the red eyed creature jumped down in front of her. Flashback Elizabeth: Are you going to give me Rotom now? The creature looked at her for a few seconds. Elizabeth shut her eyes. Flashback Dragonet: Are you sure you’re not going to experiment on me? Flashback Elizabeth: Why would I experiment on you?! Nobody deserves to be experimented on! She tries to move, but her arm was still broken. Flashback Elizabeth: Did something happen to you? Were you, like, abused or something? Flashback Dragonet: Yes, I was. I had my inactive Greninja DNA turned on, but... let me just show you. The pink fish removed her shadows so the girl could see what she looked like. Flashback Elizabeth: Wait a second. Are you... Bubbles from Splash and Bubbles? Flashback Dragonet: Yes, I am. I’m sorry about hurting you. Flashback Elizabeth: Am I okay? How do I look? Flashback Dragonet: Well, for starters, your arm is broken. Flashback Elizabeth: Can you fix it for me? Do you even know how to fix a broken arm? Flashback Dragonet hugs her. Flashback Elizabeth: Can we just be... friends? Flashback Dragonet: Sure. You need to get to the Pokémon Center on that arm. Flashback Elizabeth went to get her arm healed as the pink fish hopped after her from afar, already interested in her. Nurse Joy: Oh hi, Elizabeth. What are you doing he... OH MY ARCEUS! What happened?! Elizabeth: BTMD from PBS Kids broke my arm earlier. Nurse Joy: You don't mean Bubbles, do you? Elizabeth: I do. Nurse Joy: What happened to your neck? Elizabeth: She grabbed my throat and choked me to stop me from screaming. Joy: Your face is covered in bruises too. You need medical attention. ... Flashback Elizabeth: So, you were a Ninja Dragonet all along, but you just didn't know about it? Wait, what are ''Ninja Dragonets anyways? Flashback Dragonet: They're a domesticated species. Flashback Rotom scanned the entry. Flashback Rotom: Ninja Dragonet, the Hybrid Pokémon. A Water and Dark type. Ninja Dragonets can compress water, mucus, or both into sharp-edged throwing stars. Many of them can control shadows, but some cannot. Flashback Dragonet: Since I'm descended from domesticated Ninja Dragonets, I'm technically not wild. I'm feral. '''Trivia' * Elizabeth breaks the fourth wall by looking at Rotom's flashbacks and vice versa. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes